


This Dress

by Miss Synph (orphan_account)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (comic)
Genre: CDFJ- Cross-dressing For Justice, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miss%20Synph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon gets to see another side to Tim when they go undercover together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Starfire is Amazing

Starfire helps Tim get ready. She seems to know exactly what she’s doing as she zips Tim into a slinky black velvet dress that barely leaves anything to the imagination. Her big green eyes are serious but warm as she makes sure that the breast forms that Tim is wearing are even. Her large hands stroke over Tim’s arms, over the scars that came from years of being a non-metahuman vigilante in one of the worst cities in the world.

The silence between them is comfortable, but Tim can’t fight the urge to break it. “Did you do this for Robin,” he asks her in the softest of whispers as he watches the tall Tamaranian go through a bag of accessories. He’s not talking about Jay and from the way that Starfire’s spine stiffens, he can tell that she’s picked up on that as well. He’s pushing things, he knows, by asking Starfire _anything_ about her relationship with Dick, but some part of him _needs_ to know.

Starfire turns back to Tim with a smile that is somehow simultaneously wicked and tender. The brush in her hand bends until it snaps due to the force of her powerful grip. “I still do,” she purrs, giving Tim such a heated look that the younger boy can’t help the blush that steals across his face. “You would be surprised to know how often Nightwing has to dress in drag.”

When the tawny-skinned alien returns to Tim’s side, she’s holding a new brush in one hand and two long wigs in the other. “You should grow your hair out,” she says as she places the things in her hands down on the bed and pulls Tim close so that she can get a better look at him. “It’d be easier for me to work with you if I didn’t have to worry about finding a wig that fit your features.” She makes a face as she tries to decide which wig to use.

“It’s a college club right,” Tim says as he strokes his fingers over the strands of hair in the darkest wig. “If I want to fit in, I’ll need to look approachable but sexy... The dark brown wig should work with this dress.”

Ten minutes later Tim can barely recognize the person staring back at him from Starfire’s mirror. The heavily made-up face, the pouting lips, the legs that seem to go on for miles... To Tim they might as well belong to a stranger.

A knock on the door to Starfire’s room pulls Tim attention away from his reflection and he whirls around just in time to see Kon staring at him with a dumbstruck look on his handsome face. Kon’s blue eyes are wide and his nostrils flare as he memorizes every inch of Tim’s body.

“You look g-good,” Kon stammers as he comes closer and lets the door slide shut behind him. He’s dressed for the mission as well, even though he’s still wearing a black t-shirt and jeans underneath a letterman’s jacket from Smallville High. “Are you ready to head out?”

 _At least the S-shield won’t be coming along on this mission..._ , Tim thinks to himself as he walks towards Kon in the four-inch high heels that Starfire had insisted on him wearing. He touches one hand to Kon’s massive chest and takes a moment to just _feel_ that powerful heartbeat thumping underneath his fingers. He glances up at his best friend through his long eyelashes and savors the hungry look on his face.

“Are we taking one of the bikes,” he asks as the image of sitting behind Kon with his dress hiked up to be almost obscene places itself firmly in his mind. A blush steals across his face and he knows that Kon can see it.

Kon blinks down at Tim with a slightly slack jaw. It’s more than obvious that he’s thinking about having Tim’s body pressed up against his, thinking about feeling Tim squirming against him because of the bike’s vibrations.

“Kon,” Tim says as he waves his fingers in front of his best friend’s face. The dark polish on his nails glitter in the light.

Strong fingers close around Tim’s wrist and the next thing that he knows, he’s halfway down the hall and Starfire’s leaning out of her door and telling them to be safe. From the wicked smile on her face, Tim can tell that she’s definitely not talking about the mission.

“We’re taking my bike,” Kon says once they’re in the Tower’s garage and Tim is wishing that he had thought to ask for a jacket earlier. He leaves no room for disagreement and before Tim can open his mouth to say anything more, Kon is telling him to hold on tight as the bike starts rumbling underneath them.


	2. Where Kon is a jealous (fictional) boyfriend

The club is packed. There’s a line of people wrapping around the building and the bouncers aren’t letting many people in. “Are you sure that we’ll be able to get in,” Kon asks as he presses one large hand to the small of Tim’s back and leans in close so that Tim can hear him over the music blaring from the club.

“We’ll get in,” Tim promises as they walk up to the door. “Just let me do all of the talking.” He smiles up at the bouncer and bats his eyes. He doesn’t even have to show the fake ID currently taking up space in his wallet before the burly man at the door is practically _salivating_ over him and waving him in through the door.

Kon gets more of a closer look. Not only does he not look twenty-one, he doesn’t have breasts to take away from that fact. The bouncer makes him sweat, takes his time going over the ID card in his hand and quizzing Kon on the information written on it.

Tim rolls his eyes and prepares to do something that he knows he’ll hate himself for later. He hitches the breast forms up slightly and puts on his sexiest pout. He walks over to Kon and the bouncer with an extra swing in his hips and wraps his arms around just one of Kon’s massive arms.

“Why won’t they let you inside, Connor-bear,” Tim coos in a husky voice that has been proven to get anything with an XY chromosome panting after him even when he isn’t wearing a dress and a ton of makeup. “I want a drink.” He snuggles up close and bats his eyes up at the bouncer. “I promise we’ll behave.”

Between the way Tim looks in the dress and the way his voice sounds, the bouncer doesn’t stand a chance. He stammers a bit before raising the rope to the club and ushering the couple inside. His eyes stay fixed on Tim’s body the entire time, hunger so very visible in their dark depths.

Tim ignores the bouncer in favor of resting his head on Kon’s shoulder. He speaks without moving his lips much at all, trusting that Kon with his enhanced hearing wouldn’t have any trouble understanding him over the heavy bass beat that filled the air. “Keep an eye out for anyone with those ampoules that Cyborg told us about,” he says as they move deeper into the club. “We have to find the dealers tonight so we can follow them back to their hide out.”

Kon’s body tenses slightly and when he ducks his head so that he can speak into Tim’s ear, his voice is a confusing mixture of annoyance and amusement. “I’ve done this sort of thing before,” he points out as they make their way to the bar. “I’m not a newbie.”

“I never said that,” Tim starts to say before realizing that yeah, he kinda did. He feels a blush steal across from his face and he’s so thankful for the dim lighting that for a moment he forgets that Kon can probably see the rush of blood to his cheeks.

Kon opens his mouth so say something, but Tim cuts him off before so much as a single syllable can escape. “Shut up and buy me a drink,” he mutters as he starts to fuss with his wig. There are few things that can fluster Tim as much as Kon-El’s smirking face.

Before Kon can even order, the bartender already has his eyes fixed on Tim. He practically dives across the counter to take Tim’s hand in his and lets a lascivious gaze work over the body that’s encased in a slinky minidress. “What can I get you, gorgeous,” he asks as he injects so much _intent_ into the word as to make it sound oddly obscene. His fingers are making small circles on the back of Tim’s hand and it takes every ounce of strength in Tim’s body not to break the bartender’s fingers or go for a nerve cluster.

“Did I say you could touch my girl?” Kon takes to the jealous-boyfriend-role like a fish to water. He clenches his fist in the front of the bartender’s shirt and uses just a little bit of his superhuman strength to haul the older man over the counter so that he was nose to nose with him. “If you want to keep all of your teeth, I suggest you keep your eyes on her face, not her chest.”

He flings the bartender away, not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to rattle the bottle s on the wall behind him.

Beside Kon, Tim keeps up his flirtatious image and beams at the taller boy. “My hero,” he breathes as he touches Kon’s forearm and tries to look suitably impressed. He nearly bursts out laughing at the wide-eyed look of surprise on Kon’s handsome face.

“What do you want to drink,” Kon finally manages to ask. He keeps looking at Tim as though he can’t exactly figure out what he wants to do about the shorter boy.

Tim has to laugh at the expression Kon’s face. He smiles wickedly up at the tall boy and then licks his lips slowly. “I don’t know, sweetie,” he says in that same husky purr. “Maybe we could get something to share...” He trails off and strokes his fingers over Kon’s flat stomach and has to bite back a sharp smile at the dumbfounded look on Kon’s face.

Kon turns back to the cowering bartender. “Give me a Mojito,” he bites out as he slaps a fistful of bills on the countertop. While the bartender tries not to look at Tim, Kon has no such problems. “You’re killing me here,” he breathes as he watches Tim smolder up at him. “Do you know how hot you look right now?”

Tim raises one eyebrow. “Are you saying that I’m not hot when I’m not dressed like this?”

“That’s not what I- I think you’re-” Kon growls softly at the smug smile on Tim’s face and practically snatches up the drink when the bartender offers it to him with shaking fingers. “You’re fucking _evil_.” He glares at Tim before lifting the glass to his mouth and taking a healthy swig from it.

When Kon hands Tim the glass of liquor, he can’t help but gape at the way Tim’s lips look as he sips the mojito. He’s so full of want that he doesn’t know what to do about it. He wants to reach for his best friend and kiss him until the lipstick on his mouth is smeared. He wants to touch Tim all of the time, even when he doesn’t have to.

“Are you okay?” Tim’s eyes are dark and somewhat calculating. He presses the half-empty glass into Kon’s hand and watches as he has to _work_ to keep from shattering it. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to... You can come back with Cassie later if you want.” As much as he wants to make Kon comfortable, he can see the skin tighten around Kon’s brilliant blue eyes. “Um... Do you want me to stop talking now?”

A vein in Kon’s forehead throbs noticeably and Kon quickly gulps down the rest of their drink before slamming the glass down on the counter. A large crack appears in its side but Kon doesn’t seem to notice as he takes hold of one of Tim’s arms and pulls him over to the crowded dance floor. “We’re going to find the dealers,” he promises in a voice that’s deadly serious as he pulls Tim’s body close to his. “And then we’re going to _talk_.”


End file.
